


Relax

by KittooningMalijah



Series: Of the TARDIS and Baker Street [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, and this song is just, companion-ish piece to my other wholock fic, i have my muse, no i'm not, wholock because yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/KittooningMalijah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Relax by the Workday Release; companion-fic to The Detective's Son And The Doctor's Daughter. Because I have my muse but not for DSDD or anything else and I'm sorry.</p><p>Regeneration is a horrible experience only made less horrible by moral support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do recommend you read my other fic first, but it's not necessary to understand this, seeing as it's 100% fluff. Dylan is Johnlock's adopted son and Lily is TenRose's daughter. Look, you're caught up! Yay!  
> ~  
> This fic does take place before DSDD, so it's even easier for those of you who haven't read it.  
> ~  
> Also, I apologize for the short length and the horrible ending.

_Relax, close your eyes_  
 _And I'll sing you to sleep_  
 _Baby, in this melody,_  
 _I hope you'll find peace._

Regeneration is a horrible experience only made less horrible by moral support.

Lillian Tyler's moral support was one Dylan Cooper.

Since the day they met, she'd gone from blonde to brunnette to redhead; blue eyes to brown to green. Then again, that was all within a month. He knew about the TARDIS and time travel and aliens and regeneration, yeah, but it didn't make the inevitable conversation any less nervewracking.

"I can tell you're still you." The unexpected sound of his voice made her jump, but it made her more relaxed, too, to the point that her regeneration was almost the last thing on her mind. "And not just because your parents made a point to let me know that at least twenty times before letting me in here." When she say his smile, Lily mirrored it automatically and shook her head. "You still have that Lily Tyler smile."

She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling any wider at her friend's comment, resting her head on his shoulder when he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "You aren't supposed to make me smile; I'm trying to be miserable here."

Turning her head, she just barely caught sight of Dylan rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm here to make sure you aren't miserable." One dramatic sigh and ten seconds later, her head was in his lap and her eyes were closed, and she was just about to speak when quiet humming cut her off. The tune was light and soothing, and she was almost sleep before the song was half over. The last thing she heard before she finally drifted off where two quiet words.

"Goodnight, Blondie."


End file.
